Renaissance
by DameAjisai
Summary: 7ans après la grande guerre Hermione est mariée à Ron. Elle recevra une demande de McGonagall pour devenir prof de Métamorphose à Poudlard. Mais alors qu'elle va sur le chemin de Traverse une attaque de Mangemort se produit. Forcée de trahir ses amis pour aider ses ennemis aider à résoudre une dernière quête de Voldemort comment 'Mione s'en sortira t-elle ? Fic en 3temps.
1. Chapter 1

_**HELLO EVERY BODY ! Comment allez vous tous ?! **_

_**Voici une fic sur Harry Potter qui traine depuis un moment dans ma tête ... Donc la voilà enfin ^^. **_

_**J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier, car moi je me suis éclatée à l'écrire. **_

_**Je doit dire merci aux Milles et une Nuits qui m'a beaucoup aidé ! Sans elle cette fic ne serait pas ce qu'elle est maintenant ! Donc merci ! **_

_**Pour voir ses oeuvres géniallissime vous pouvez aller sur sa page Fanfiction :**_

_**http: u/2815196/Les-milles-et-une-nuits**_

_**Ou sa page Livejournal :**_

_**http: **_

_**Cette fiction se passera en 3temps. Voilà donc le premier temps : Renaissance. **_

_**Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre elle va comporter. **_

_**C'est Link9 qui m'a donné envie de faire un projet comme ça. (Désolée de reprendre ton idée Link ^^')**_

_**Chapitre 1 Renaissance**_

Il était près de 20 heures et Ron n'était toujours pas rentré de son boulot. Je commençais à trembler d'appréhension lorsque le temps se mit à défiler sans arrêter, amenant à l'heure fatidique que je ne pouvais échapper, notre confrontation dont je savais que je n'avais aucune chance malgré que je sois une puissante sorcière, je me sentais si inutile_..._

Je soupirais et me dit tant mieux, peut être qu'il n'allait pas venir aujourd'hui ? Je n'avais pas envie de passer une soirée avec un mari violent. Je me levais du fauteuil en cuir rouge où j'étais installée pour l'attendre, et je fis quelques pas dans la pièce.

J'observais chaque centimètre de ma cage dorée, les lourds rideaux en velours rouge qui cachaient le soleil, la table en cristal qui trônait fièrement au milieu de la pièce avec au dessus une bouteille de whisky, les fauteuils confortables en cuir rouge et la moquette d'un jaune clair. Toute la pièce était aux couleurs de notre ancienne maison à Poudlard celle de Gryffondor.

Je sortis lentement de la pièce et traversais le corridor sous le regard de plusieurs tableaux. Arrivée dans le grand hall, j'observais le luxueux lustre en cristal qui était accroché au plafond et soupirais à nouveau.

Après la grande guerre, la famille Weasley avait gagné en réputation et maintenant elle faisait partie d'une des familles les plus respectées de Grande Bretagne. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passé, Ron devenait de plus en plus violent et me maltraitait. Je pouvais affronter à n'importe quel instant Ron en ce qui concerne la magie, j'étais plus forte que lui, je le surpassais...pourtant je ne l'utilisais pas pour me protéger...je voulais me battre par mes propres moyens...j'étais pas seulement une sorcière mais aussi une moldue. Mais il avait plus de force physique que moi...et dire que je croyais être une personne forte, j'étais en réalité une personne faible et sans amour propre. Mais je le faisais aussi pour mes enfants, c'était ce qui ne me faisait pas sombrer. Je me dis constamment que c'était mieux qu'il s'en prenne à moi qu'à nos innocents enfants, la seule chose de 'bien' que nous avons partagé ensemble.

Cependant, si un jour ses coups étaient plus brutaux et que je ne survivais à mes blessures, qu'arrivait-il ? Personne ne pouvait imaginer que mon mari soit aussi violent, c'était un exemple à suivre pour le monde de la magie. Personne n'allait me croire, on imaginerait que c'est un moyen de pouvoir divorcer et gagner une forte pension alimentaire.

Je serrais les dents et les poings. J'en avais marre de cette situation, mais je ne pouvais m'en sortir. J'étais pieds et poings liés, si je demandais le divorce, je devrais laisser mes enfants ainsi que ma fortune. Je ne pouvais divorcer, sauf si j'avais une preuve qu'il me trompait, et ce soir, j'allais l'avoir et enfin j'allais me libérer de mes entraves. Je verrouillais la porte avec une clef et activé les sorts de protections nocturnes. J'eus un ricanement sardonique _.._. Il ne pourrait pas rentrer maintenant. Ça lui apprendra de me tromper tous les soirs avec Lavande Brown. J'allais enfin avoir la preuve qu'il ne me respectait pas, qu'il me prenait pour une conne !

Je montais à l'étage et passais par la chambre de mes enfants. Loan, la plus jeune âgée de onze ans dormait déjà paisiblement. Je m'approchais doucement de son lit et lui fis un baiser sur le front en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. J'observais quelque instant la petite fille endormie, elle avait des cheveux ondulés roux comme son père, mais en grandissant, ils deviendraient comme les miens.

Puis je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Nathalia, la plus âgée de deux de douze ans. Contrairement à sa sœur, elle ne dormait pas. Je m'approchais de son lit, et elle se jeta dans mes bras en me demandant :

"-Maman, il est où papa ?

"-Papa n'est pas encore rentré ma chérie ...

"-Ouuff ... J'ai peur de Papa quand il te fait du mal ..."

Je restais un instant interdite. Nathalia avait vue Ron me battre ... ? Je me doutais bien que ça arriverait. Mais que pensait-elle maintenant ?

Elle se blottit contre moi, coupant court à mes pensées. Je la serrais fort contre moi en lui murmurant que tout irait bien ... La fillette aux cheveux brun leva son regard ambré vers moi et je pus y voir tout l'amour et la confiance qu'elle me portait. Je lui fis un baiser sur le front et lui souhaitais une bonne nuit avant de me dirigeais vers ma chambre.

Lorsque j'arrivais devant la grande pièce, je m'arrêtais un instant. Je n'avais pas envie de dormir dans le lit conjugal. Lentement, je retournais vers mon bureau. Arrivée dans la pièce, je ressortis une lettre que la directrice de Poudlard m'avait envoyée :

_**Chère**_ _**Hermione,**_

_**Comment vas-tu ? Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas eus de tes nouvelles. Nos petites conversations autour d'un bon thé me manque. J'ai appris par**_ _**Neville**_ _**qu'après ton accident, tu ne fais plus rien. Alors pour remédier à ça, je te propose le poste de professeur de métamorphose à**_ _**Poudlard. Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui puisse prendre le poste. J'espère recevoir une réponse rapidement.**_

_**Amicalement**_ _**Minerva**_ _**Mc**_ _**Gonagall.**_

J'hésitais à donner une réponse positive. Ron n'était pas au courant, et j'avais peur de sa réaction quand il l'apprendrait. Depuis que j'avais eus mon accident, je n'avais plus le droit de sortir. D'un autre côté, j'en avais marre d'être enfermée, et j'avais toujours aimé enseigner aux autres.

Après encore quelques minutes d'hésitation, je pris un parchemin et une plume et j'envoyais ma réponse à la directrice. Je lui répondis que oui, j'acceptais son offre, mais il ne fallait surtout pas que Ron soit au courant …

J'allais me coucher, et aux environs de trois heures du matin, je me réveillais en sursaut lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un frapper des coups violents sur la porte. Je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre pour savoir qui était l'intrus. Mon mari commença à hurler comme un démon, l'écho de sa voix tonna dans les environs si tranquille et éloigné de notre soit disant paisible demeure, personne ne pouvait nous entendre ou se douter de se qu'il se passait ici.

« -HERMIONE ! OUVRE MOI DE SUITE ! » Je l'entendais lancer des injures à mon encontre et je pris peur en entendant la rage dans sa voix.

Je me levais précipitamment la peur au ventre, descendant les grands escaliers en marbre blanc et noir d'un pas hésitant. Arrivée dans le grand hall d'entrée, je pus constater par les claquements bruyants qu'il lançait des sorts contre la porte pour faire céder mes protections. Je priais pour qu'il ne réalise pas qu'il fallait les clefs pour entrer dans la demeure. Je l'entendis heurter un pot de fleurs et lui hurlait après. Un pot de fleurs ... ? Ooooh non ! Il allait trouver les clefs !

Je remontais en vitesse les escaliers et me dirigeais vers mon bureau lorsque je l'entendis grommeler quelque chose à propos des clefs. S'il entrait, je ne donnais pas chère de ma peau ... Il me battrait, puis il abuserait de moi.

Je me demandais comment j'avais pu tomber amoureuse d'un homme pareil ... ? Peut-être parce qu'il y a sept ans il était encore si gentil, et il me respectait ... ? Puis il avait commencé à changer petit à petit du jour au lendemain.

Au début, ce n'était pas flagrant, puis au fur et à mesure que le temps passé, ça se voyait de plus en plus ça violence, son mépris. Il rentrait tard le soir, des fois il ne rentrait pas du tout. Je retrouvais des traces de rouge à lèvres sur ses vêtements, il avait sur lui l'odeur d'autres femmes ... Puis, quand j'avais voulu me rebeller, il m'avait donné mon premier coup. Il ne s'était même pas excusé, il m'avait dit que c'était normal comme pouvais-je douter de lui alors qu'il travaillait d'arrache-pied pour entretenir notre famille. Que je devais être heureuse d'avoir un telle vie. Tu parles ! Mais à cause de l'engagement qu'il m'avait forcé à signer, je ne pouvais rien faire. J'étais sa prisonnière, sa possession. Il avait toutes les cartes en mains comme avais-je pu être aussi crédule ?

Lorsque je me dans mon bureau, je verrouillais aussitôt des mains tremblantes la porte, même si je savais que ça ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à Ron.

Je m'approchais de la cheminée et cherchais avec frénésie de la poudre de cheminette pour contacter n'importe qui susceptible de m'aider. Au moment où j'entendis le craquement sourd d'une porte qui se brise, je ne réfléchis plus et contacter la seule personne en qui j'avais une confiance absolue : Minerva McGonagall.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle me répondit sèchement, visiblement trèèèèèèès heureuse de se faire réveiller à cette heure-ci de la nuit :

"-Que me voulez vous à cette heure tardive Miss Granger ?

"-Minerva, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de ton aide !" Demandais-je d'une voix blanche.

Je la vis froncer les sourcils en entendant le timbre de ma voix :

"-Hermione, que se passe t-il ? Où es-tu ?

"-Je suis chez moi et je crois que Ron est devenue totalement f ..."

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase que la porte de mon bureau vola en éclat, me projetant au sol. Je n'ai eu le temps de voir ce qu'il se produisait, le roux s'avança vers moi de façon menaçante et m'attrapa _brutalement _le bras avant de murmurer dangereusement :

"-Qu'est ce qu'il t'as pris de me laisser dehors avec ce temps de merde ? REPOND MOI SALE PETITE CONNE ! "

Alors que j'allais essayer de fuir, il m'attrapa le bras et me jeta à terre avant de me rouer d'une multitude de coup dont je ne pouvais m'échapper de la férocité. Impuissante, je tournais la tête vers la cheminée pour croiser le regard horrifié de Minerva. J'essayais de résister en me protégeant avec mes avant bras mais cela attisa encore plus sa fureur que je m'oppose ainsi à lui, cette vaine tentative ne servit à rien, il était trop fort pour moi et me maîtrisa bien vite au sol. Je priais pour que Minerva arrive à temps _._..avant qu'il ne soit trop...tard...

Quand il eu finis de s'acharner sur moi, il me baissa mon bas de pyjama et baissa son pantalon à son tour. Alors qu'il allait me pénétrer, un jet rouge le percuta. Il alla faire un vol planer jusqu'au mur qui était derrière nous. Lorsqu'il retomba, je pus constater avec soulagement qu'il était stupéfixié. Je le regardais avec horreur et ne remarquais pas que la personne qui m'avait sauvé s'était agenouillée à mes côtés. Quand je sentis une main retirer quelques mèches de cheveux de mon visage, j'eus un mouvement de recul et repoussais la main par réflexe d'auto-défense.

Je relevais la tête et pus apercevoir des yeux bleus azurs qui me détaillés avec inquiétude. Quand je reconnue la personne en face de moi, je me jetais dans ses bras. Minerva resserra sa prise sur moi et je me mis à sangloter. Elle attendit que je me calme pour me demander :

"-Hermione, pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ?

"-Je-je ne pouvais pas ... Il m'avait fait signer un contrat qui m'obligeais à me taire, sinon il m'enlèverait la garde de mes enfants ainsi que toute ma fortune ...

"-Sshh ... Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'avais de moins en moins de tes nouvelles ... Dis moi, depuis quand ça dure ?

"-Ça va faire maintenant cinq ans ... lui répondis-je douloureusement en repensant à toutes les épreuves que j'ai dû subir jusque là.

"-Depuis tout ce temps ? Me demanda t-elle horrifié."

J'acquiesçais honteusement de la tête de ma piètre condition physique, je remettais rapidement mes vêtements en place malgré qu'ils soient fichus, et je tournais brusquement la tête en entendant un bruit provenir de la porte du bureau. Je croisais le regard apeuré de mes deux enfants qui se tinrent la main. Ils voyaient le chaos de la pièce ainsi que mon état affligeant et celui de leur géniteur totalement inoffensif pour le moment.

''Ma...maman...'' Leurs appels me déchirèrent le cœur, je ne souhaitais pas qu'ils assistent à ce désolant spectacle.

Je me levais et partis les rejoindre pour les réconforter moi aussi me donner du courage. Nathalia et Loan se blottirent dans mes bras en sanglotant. Je serrais les dents et me promis de les protéger du mieux que je pouvais. Je me dirigeais vers le canapé, et mes deux filles se blottirent encore plus contre moi pour finir par s'endormir. Je remarquais que McGonagall nous observait avec tendresse. Elle s'approcha de moi et me dit doucement :

"-Hermione, peux-tu m'attendre ici un instant, le temps que je prévienne les aurors ?

"-Bien sûr. Lui répondis-je en caressant doucement les cheveux de Loan.

"-Dès qu'ils seront là, nous partirons pour Poudlard, cela sera plus sûr pour vous trois …"

''Oui, répondis-je d'un voix tremblante en observant le visage de mon mari toujours pétrifié de ce maléfice, malgré qu'il soit immobile, ses yeux me terrorisés toujours.''

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revenait en annonçant que les aurors arriveraient bientôt et qu'ils avaient quelques questions à me poser. Nous ne patientâmes même pas dix minutes qu'ils arrivaient, et quelle ne fût pas ma surprise en constatant que c'était Drago Malfoy, mon meilleur ennemi à Poudlard, qui dirigeait l'enquête. Lorsqu'il me vit, je pus voir de l'inquiétude à la place du mépris qu'il me portait dans son regard vert émeraude. Il s'approcha de moi et me demanda doucement :

"-Ça va ? Il ne t'a rien fait ?

"-Ou-Oui, ça va. Il n'a rien eu le temps de me faire. Minerva est arrivée au bon moment."

Je l'entendis murmurer :

"Le bâtard !"

Puis il se reprit d'un ton un peu plus professionnel :

"-Peux-tu me dire depuis combien de temps ça dure ?

"-Ça va faire maintenant environ cinq ans. Il m'a forcé à signer un contrat qui stipulait que si je demandais le divorce ou que j'en parlais à quelqu'un, je devrais lui laisser mes enfants ainsi que ma fortune ...

"-Depuis tout ce temps et personne n'a jamais réagis ?!

"-Il me forçait à rester à la maison suite à mon accident. Je ne pouvais voir personne, et personne ne venait me voir donc on ne pouvait s'en douter de ses intentions. Puis il a commencé à intercepter mon courrier ... Et encore ! J'ai eu de la chance qu'il ne m'enlève pas mes filles. Il avait l'idée en tête ! Commençais-je à m'énerver.

"-Hermione ! Calme toi ! M'ordonna McGonagall.

"-Bien, j'ai eus les réponses aux questions que je me posais. Hermione, je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait quand on était gamins par le passé Je te promets de le faire coffrer, un mec comme ça ne mérite pas de rester en liberté !

"-Merci Drago, et ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sais, je ne t'en veux pas. Oui, tu étais un abruti de première, mais j'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas comme le faisais paraître. Tu prenais soin de tes amis à façon. Ce qui fait que je ne t'en ai jamais vraiment voulu. Quand tu es passé aux côtés de Volde ... Ahem, Tu-sais-qui, j'ai bien vue que ce n'était pas avec joie, mais pour sauver ta famille."

J'avais dit tout ça d'une voix calme et douce, et je pus remarquer avec amusement qu'il rougissait. Lorsqu'il essaya de parler, il bégaya. Je lui fis alors signe de se taire et le pris dans mes bras pour sceller cette nouvelle amitié. Je vis qu'il rougissait encore plus et ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver adorable. Oui, moi Hermione Granger avait toujours eu un faible pour Drago Malfoy ... Je le trouvais si craquant avec sa petite touffe blonde, malgré ses manières qui étaient tout simplement odieuses. Mais bon, j'étais tombée sous son charme. Je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment amoureuse, mais j'aimerai tenter ma chance si possible.

Avant qu'il ne parte, je lui attrapais le bras en rougissant :

"-On pourrait rester en contact s'il te plaît ... ?

"-Euuuh ... Si tu veux, me répondit-il en rougissant à son tour.

"-Bien ... Euh ... D'accord ! Euuuh ... Je serais à Poudlard si tu as besoin ... J'ai accepté le poste de Métamorphose si tout est toujours d'accord. Minerva ?

"-Bien sûr Miss Granger, quelle question !"

Lorsque Drago eu finis, Minerva me fit signe de la suivre au dehors et elle me serra contre elle avec mes enfants pour transplaner. Lorsque nous fûmes arrivées devant les grilles du château, la directrice me proposa que les filles aillent dormir dans les dortoirs des Gryffondor et qu'elle serait à côté en cas de soucis.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, Minerva nous donna le mot de passe : Mandragore. Les fillettes se précipitèrent dans la salle commune et elles furent émerveillées devant la beauté tranquille (apaisante) du lieu. La salle était comme dans mes souvenirs : des bannières aux couleurs rouges et or ornaient les quatre coins de la salle, devant la cheminée ou grondait un bon feu se situer plusieurs fauteuils en cuir noir. Dans le fond de la salle, à côté de l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs, se trouvait un petit coin pour réviser tranquillement sans être dérangé par les autres. Nous montâmes dans les chambres, et mes filles prirent les lits placés à côté des fenêtres pour pouvoir voir le ciel nocturne avant de s'endormir.

Je souris de nostalgie, c'était la place que j'avais prise quand j'étais arrivée ici la première fois. McGonagall dû s'en souvenir aussi car elle m'envoya un sourire tendre auquel je répondis par un regard attendrit pour mes filles.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque nous nous réveillâmes, un grand soleil illuminé la pièce à travers les grands rideaux en velours rouge. Les deux enfants se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre et eurent une exclamation de surprise. Je m'avançais vers la fenêtre à mon tour et vis que le lac scintillait de mille feux, telle une pierre précieuse. Une larme coula sur ma joue. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas vue un spectacle aussi beau ... Je restais quelques minutes à contempler au lac quand Nathalia vint me voir et me demanda :

"-Maman ? Maman, j'ai faim, on peut aller manger s'il te plaît ?

"-Moi aussi ! Moi aussi, scandait Loan en sautant partout."

En effet, leurs petits estomacs criaient leurs faims, et je rigolais en les voyant essayer de cacher d'embarras leurs gargouillements. Je leurs fis signe de me suivre à travers les couloirs. Lorsque nous passâmes devant la Grosse Dame, elle me fit un petit salut et nous souhaita une bonne journée. Arrivée dans la grande, je rougis un peu en voyant quelques un de mes anciens professeurs qui me fixaient avec inquiétudes, sauf Rogue comme à son habitude. Il y avait Mr Flitwick, mon ancien professeur de Sortilèges et directeur adjoint de Poudlard, Rogue le détestable maître des potions, et Madame Pomfresh l'infirmière de l'établissement qui m'avait soigné la veille de mes blessures. En me voyant arriver, Minerva me fit signe de les rejoindre et me fit une petite place à côté d'elle. Les deux fillettes qui habituellement étaient très bavardes se taisaient sous la timidité de se retrouver entourées d'adultes qu'elles ne connaissaient pas. Quand nous nous fûmes installées, Filius Flitwick prit la parole :

"-Miss Granger, quel plaisir de vous revoir parmi nous ! J'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ron ... Quel dommage qu'il soit devenu si imbu de lui même ...

"-Plaisir partagé Professeur ...

"- Hmpf, je me doutais bien qu'il finirait comme ça, me coupa Rogue, il était déjà comme ça au collège ...j'étais le seul à avoir vu sa vraie nature et on osait dire que j'étais trop stricte et odieux même...

"-Rogue ! Rappela à l'ordre Minerva en lui faisant de gros yeux alors que l'homme se mit à hausser des épaules.

"- Que voulez vous Minerva ? Je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité que personne ne voulait voir ce n'est point ma faute..."

Je souriais de manière crisper ne voulant guère m'attarder sur ce fâcheux sujet de discussion qui me pointait particulièrement du doigt, Rogue n'avait pas changé d'un pouce depuis le collège. Il était toujours aussi cynique et quelque part, cela me rassurait de voir que des personnes comme lui n'avait pas changé. Rogue me jeta un regard dédaigneux avant de retourner à son assiette. A part ce petit accrochage, le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Tous mes anciens professeurs me demandèrent ce que j'avais fait après le collège. Je leurs expliquais que j'avais fait une formation d'auror et qu'après un accident j'avais dû stopper toutes activités et que maintenant nous allions être collègues.

A la fin du repas, Minerva me pris à part et me donna la liste des fournitures pour Loan et Nathalia. Je lui pris, et lui assurais que j'irais faire des emplettes le lendemain car j'étais fatiguée.

_**Et Oui, je n'aime pas du tout Ron comme personnage, donc je préfère l'enlever dès le départ ^^'. Bien sur, il reviendra. N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais, je prend tout ! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde Voici donc la suite de Renaissance. Le premier chapitre était pour présenter un peu la situation d'Hermione de sa famille. Dans ce chapitre-ci, l'action va enfin commencer ;)

Je tient à préciser aussi que cette fic se passera en trois temps. En Trois fics/chapitres différends. Si vous voullez qu'il y ai des couples particuliers dedans n'hésitez pas à me le dire ^^. L'histoire n'est pas figée, loin de là.

Je remercie aussi toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de passer sur cette fictions, qui ont pris le temps de lire, le temps de commenter ... Merci.

Cette histoire a été écrite avec l'aide de la fantastique Milles et une Nuits, qui m'as beaucoup conseillé. Sans elle, le résultat ne serais pas ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Réponses aux Review :

Allaborde : Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires qui me vont droit au coeur :'). Je suis contente que tu apprécies mes écris. La suite ne va pas tarder à arriver. Le chapitre 3 est en cours d'écriture. J'espère qu'il te plaira toujours :').

Solveig5 : Oui, je n'aime pas du tout Ron. Dans les livres/films il était souvent jaloux, et pouvait être très 'con' parfois (excuse moi l'expression ^^.) Donc ça ne m'étone aucunement qu'il devienne comme ça par la suite. Qui choisira Hermione entre Minerva et Drago ? Hmmm, mystère, tu verras par la suite. Je peut juste te promettre qu'il y aura de l'action. Je ne veut pas que l'histoire se mette en place trop vite. Qu'on découvre trop de chose d'un coup.

Hellyte : Merci de ta review :') J'espère que tu continueras d'aimer. Ta review m'a beaucoup fait marrer ! Franchement c'est salaud de dire ça ! xD

Renaissance Chapitre 2

Cela faisait désormais à peu près une semaine que j'étais à Poudlard, j'avais retrouvé pratiquement tous mes repères dans le château.

Actuellement, je déambulais à travers les couloirs pour me rendre dans le parc. Je voulais profiter des rares moments où je pouvais encore me détendre avant la reprise des cours. Lorsque j'arrivais devant la grande porte donnant sur le parc, je m'arrêtais un instant pour l'observer. Je n'avais jamais réellement fait attention, mais maintenant que j'y regardais de plus près, je pouvais voir le sceau des quatre maisons gravées dans le bois massif qui composaient la porte. Comme s'il comprenait que je l'observais, le sceau de Gryffondor se retourna vers moi et me fit un petit signe de tête.

Légèrement étonnée, j'y répondis à mon tour avant de sortir. Il faisait beau en cet après-midi de fin août. Je me dirigeais vers un endroit où quand j'étais encore une élève ici, j'aimais me retrouver seule. C'était un grand saule pleureur qui donnait sur une vue magnifique du lac. Je m'y assis reposant ma tête contre le tronc, et je restais ainsi toute l'après-midi, perdue dans mes pensées. Je repensais à ce qu'il s'était passé sur le Chemin de Traverse au moment où je faisais les courses avec mes filles et Minerva.

Flash back :

Avec Loan, Nathalia et Minerva nous étions parties faire quelques courses pour la rentrée sur le Chemin de Travese. Nous avions achetés les chaudrons pour les potions, les plumes, les parchemins, les livres … Et les deux fillettes avaient insisté pour aller voir le magasin des frères Weasley afin de voir leurs oncles Fred et George.

Au début je refusais, je n'avais vraiment aucune envie de voir un Weasley depuis ma débâcle avec l'un d'entre eux, j'avais peur de leurs regards ou même jugement, car par ma faute leur frère aurait des problèmes avec la justice même si il le méritait. Mais voyant l'insistance de ma progéniture et leurs moues toute mignonne pour que je leurs cède à leurs caprices et qui me faisait toujours fondre. Je craquais défaite et acceptais que l'on y face un tour. Voyant mon malaise à m'y rendre, McGonagall me proposa d'y emmener les deux enfants à ma place, je la remercié soulager d'un mouvement de la tête.

Pendant que le trio se dirigeait vers la boutique de Farces et Attrape des jumeaux, moi je me dirigeais vers l'animalerie pour leurs acheter des animaux. Pour Nathalia, je choisis un chat siamois à poil long, qui dès que je m'étais approché de lui, il était venu me faire un énorme câlin. La vendeuse le regardait avec beaucoup de tendresse. Pour Loan, je choisis une magnifique chouette effraie blanche, un peu comme Edwige, celle d'Harry. Une fois mes achats faits, je me dirigeais vers le Chaudron Baveur où nous avions convenu avec Minerva de nous retrouver.

Au moment où j'allais arriver dans la rue, une grande explosion retentit ainsi que des cris de panique provenant du Chemin de Traverse.

Je me précipitais vers l'avenue principale et vis avec horreur que les commerces étaient à feu et à sang. Je sortis ma baguette et m'avançais prudemment à travers les décombres encore fumant. Je regardais à droite, à gauche et lorsque je remarquais une femme qui était au sol, je me précipitais vers elle. Arrivée à quelques mètres d'elle, je lançais des coups d'oeil prudent autour de moi pour vérifier si ce n'était pas un traquenard. Arrivée à ses côtés, je m'agenouillais près d'elle. Ses mèches me rappelaient vaguement quelqu'un, mais je ne m'en formalisais pas pour le moment. J'enlevais quelques mèches brunes ondulées qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Je ne vis que trop tard le sourire sadique qui se dessiner sur son visage et je reçus un Doloris de plein fouet.

«-Granger ... Quelle jolie preuve de ta stupidité de Gryffondor. Toujours à vouloir sauver tout le monde. C'est pathétique mais tellement vous…

«-Bellatrix Lestrange ... Réussis-je à murmurer avec difficulté tant la douleur était forte et ne semblait pas faiblir. J'essayais de réciter des sorts pour contrecarré celui de mon adversaire mais j'étais trop affaiblis pour riposter.

«-Je suis ravie et aussi grandement dégoûtée qu'une personne de ton espèce si misérable se souvienne de moi, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! Me cracha t-elle avec mépris.

«-Qu'est ce que vous attendez pour me tuer ?

«-Oh mais quelle impatience, qui te dit que je vais te tuer de suite ? J'ai avant tout besoin de ton aide, puis je te torturerai un peu, et je te tuerai en suivant mes envies. Mon programme te fait envie ?

«-Je ne vous aiderais jamais ! Dis-je avec difficulté en essayant de reprendre des forces.

«-C'est ce que nous verrons et qui a dit que j'accepterai ton refus ou que tu puisses me résister ? Tu vas te rendre compte de ta position et plus tôt que tu ne l'imagines. Me susurra t-elle sournoisement l'oreille me faisait aussitôt crisper, aussi tu es bien trop curieuse de savoir ce que je te veux ...et si on s'amusait un peu toutes les deux, cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est vue, on doit fêter cela pour cette grande occasion !»

Puis, elle intensifia son Doloris. J'avais le souffle coupé sous l'effet du sort. Je ne pouvais pas hurler, l'air était comme comprimé dans ma gorge, ne pouvant sortir. J'avais l'impression que mon corps entier se disloqué, qu'il était en train d'être écartelée par une machine de torture invisible mais la douleur était bien présente et me rappelait ma condition actuelle. J'avais la sensation que chaque os de mon corps se brisaient, que chaque organes vitaux étaient touchés. Mes poumons étaient en feu et je ne pouvais plus respirer. Je suffoquais. J'avais l'impression que l'on m'avais mis du poison dans les veines tellement mon sang était brûlant.

Je n'avais plus conscience du monde qui m'entourait. Je l'entendais rire mais je m'en fichais, je voulais juste que l'on arrête ce supplice. J'eus la sensation d'entendre quelqu'un crier mon nom mais je n'y fis pas attention. Quelqu'un s'approcha de moi et me libéra du sort. La personne me parlait mais je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'elle disait, j'étais dans un tel état profond de transe que plus rien ne pouvait me réveiller de ma léthargie. Tout était flou autour de moi et j'avais encore l'impression de toujours ressentir la torture du sort. Je sentis quelqu'un me soulever et transplaner, puis ce fut le noir complet.

Plus tard, quand je m'étais réveillée, j'étais dans un lit de l'infirmerie à Poudlard. Je tentais de me relever et je grimaçais de douleur en sentant les courbatures tout le long de mon corps. Madame Pomfresh arriva à ma rencontre et me recoucha de force malgré mes plaintes d'aller bien, qu'elle ne crut pas en la véracité. Elle m'apporta des potions aux goûts infects, je connaissais certains de leurs compostions que ça m'en rendit nauséeuse rien d'y penser. J'avalais tout de même d'une traite. Je la remercier et me recouchais sans me rendre compte que j'étais à ce point épuisée.

Lorsque j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, je vis McGonagall qui me regardait avec inquiétude. Je remarquais sa mine fatiguée et compris qu'elle avait veillé sur moi toute la nuit. Je réalisais à sa mine gênée qu'elle m'avait utilisé comme oreiller. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et lui demandais d'un ton taquin :

«-Alors, suis-je assez confortable comme oreiller, Minerva ?»

Elle rougit et essaya de se justifier en bafouillant :

«-Mais ... Que, quoi, comment ? Mais que racontez vous Miss Granger ? Mais voyons, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez, vous êtes encore fatiguée, vos yeux vous jouent simplement des tours.»

''Mes yeux ? La fatigue ? Vraiment ?''

Devant sa réaction de dénie incroyable, j'explosais de rire. Ça me faisait du bien de rire, cela faisait si longtemps que je n'en avais pas eu l'occasion. Mais mon éclat de rire fut vite coupé par une violente douleur qui me prit au niveau des côtes. Je me pliais de douleur, et j'eus beaucoup de mal de à respirer.

Gardant son calme, la Directrice m'aida à me relever et me fit boire une potion que Madame Pomfresh avait dû laisser là pour des cas comme ceux là. Je recrachais l'infecte mixture et je toussais du sang. Était-ce du poison ? La femme à mes côtes voulu me forcer de nouveau à boire en me disant des paroles réconfortantes, mais je me débattais férocement. A la place de Minerva se trouvait la Mangemort. Était-ce un cauchemar ou la réalité ? Et si Bellatrix s'était jouait de moi depuis le tout début ? Je lui tonnais de partir, je cherchais même ma baguette magique pour me défendre mais malheureusement mes blessures se rouvrirent.

McGonagall probablement dans un état plus rationnel que le mien comprit ce qu'il se passait et appela d'urgence Madame Pomfresh. Une fois sur place, la médicomage me força à boire une potion qui me calma instantanément et je vis que je n'étais plus en train d'halluciner. Une fois cela fait, Minerva vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et elle me posa quelques questions :

«-Hermione, que s'est il passé sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

«-Et bien, j'ai entendu une explosion et je me suis précipitée pour aider une personne qui semblait en danger ... Je sais, je sais, j'ai agi comme une idiote et sans réfléchir aux risques encourus, mais je ne savais pas que cette personne était Bellatrix Lestrange ! Après, vous connaissez la suite ...»

Minerva me regardait avec désapprobation. Oui, j'avais agit avec précipitation, mais je croyais que c'était une personne blessée et non une folle totalement détraquée, j'étais convaincue que je n'aurais pas été la seule à le penser si on avait été à ma place ! Et puis je n'étais plus une gamine pour recevoir des réprimandes !

McGonagall et Pomfresh sortirent de la pièce me laissant seule, mais je pus entendre un bout de leur conversation :

«- ... Ouveau maléfice, je n'ai jamais vu de sort avec cet effet là.

«-Que devons nous faire, Pompom ?

«-Vous allez devoir rester loin d'Hermione, Minerva. Quand vous êtes à ses côtés, elle vous prend pour Bellatrix ...

«-QUOI ? NON ! JE REFUSE !

«-Minerva, je sais l'attachement que vous avez envers Hermione, mais pour votre sécurité et la sienne, vous ne devez surtout pas l'approcher, du moins le temps que je trouve comment contrer ce maléfice ...»

J'étais horrifiée. Bellatrix avait réussis à créer un nouveau maléfice qui me faisait confondre elle et Minerva ? Je ne pourrais plus approcher mon mentor ? La seule personne capable de m'aider à me défendre contre cette mangemort ... ? Ce n'était pas possible !

Je me pris la tête entre les mains et réfléchissais. Comment pouvais-je briser ce maléfice ? Comment allais-je m'en sortir ?

Fin Flashback

Je n'avais pas vu le temps passé perdue dans mes pensées. Je me levais et j'aperçus une silhouette qui s'avançait vers moi. Je reconnus aisément la démarche de McGonagall. Lorsqu'elle arriva à ma hauteur, elle me dit froidement:

«-Que faites vous ici Miss Granger ? Tout le monde vous attend pour dîner.

«-Désolée, je m'étais perdue dans mes pensées et je n'avais pas vu le temps défiler. J'arrive de suite. Répliquais-je sur un ton également froid.»

Je savais les raisons pour lesquelles elle me parlait avec autant d'indifférence, mais venant de la part de mon mentor, cela faisait mal, très mal. Je me sentais trahie. Elle se retourna et partie. Je lui emboîtais le pas et partie en direction de la Grande Salle. Nous mangeâmes dans un silence seulement rompu par les rires des enfants.

Je soupirais, je sortis de table et me dirigeais vers la tour d'astronomie pour admirer le ciel nocturne d'août se parer de ses milliers d'étoiles scintillantes, je vis passer une étoile filante et pria pour que toute cette histoire se termine bien.

En redescendant, j'entendis Rogue, Minerva et McGonagall discuter du maléfice que j'avais.

«-Si Lestrange lui a lancée un Maléfice, ce n'est pas pour rien, dit Rogue. Elle a besoin d'elle pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je sais comment l'en débarrasser, mais ce n'est pas sans risque. Il y a une chance sur deux qu'elle perde tous ses pouvoirs ... Et une chance sur deux qu'elle meurt.

«-Mais alors que devons nous faire Severus, dit Minerva avec angoisse.

«-Je ne sais pas. La décision ne revient qu'à Hermione, répliqua le maître des potions.»

Non, non ! Je refusais qu'ils me retirent ce maléfice si je devais perdre tous mes pouvoirs ! Je ne voulais pas devenir une cracmole !

Mais qu'est ce que je racontais, perdre mes pouvoirs n'allaient pas être facile, mais je voulais qu'ils me retirent ce foutu maléfice !

Je me reculais et butais contre une armure qui fit un bruit monstre. Je tombais maladroitement et je fus un peu sonnée. Lorsque je récupérai mes esprits, je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur mon corps. Je vis Minerva, Rogue et Madame Pomfresh me regarder avec terreur et me rendis compte que je tenais ma baguette pointée vers eux.

Un Imperium ! J'étais sous Imperium, voilà le but du maléfice de Lestrange !

Tu as tout compris sale petite sang-de-bourbe, maintenant tous ceux qui étaient de ton côté croiront que tu les as trahis ! Retentit une voix dans mon esprit avant que le noir complet ne m'engloutisse.


End file.
